Conociendote mejor
by Yukiko Fubuki
Summary: Midorikawa estaba preocupado porqué pensaba que era debil. Un día, después de no comer bien y entrenar mucho, queda inconsciente ¿Quien lo ayudará? MidorikawaxFuyuka
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Capitulo 1: Encuentro.

Midorikawa estaba triste practicando solo en la cancha de la rivera del río. Él se sentía frustrado ya que creía que era débil y que iba a dejar de ser titular o que lo iban a sacar del equipo.

Fuyuka volvía de su clase de baile, a la cual su padre la obliga a ir porque decía que le ayudaría a entrar en una universidad excelente,aunque a ella no le interesaba mucho eso, ya que con una buena universidad de medicina era feliz,pero debía darle el gusto a su padre para ser una buena hija con él. Iba caminando tranquilamente, cuando paso cerca de la cancha y vio a alguien practicando,al principio no lo reconoció,pero mientras se iba acercando lo empezó a ver mejor.

-¿Midorikawa?-se pregunto pero cuando iba a seguir su camino vio como el peliverde cayó inconsciente al piso.

-¡Midorikawa!-grito la chica mientras iba corriendo a donde estaba el chico inconsciente

-¡Midorikawa!,¡por favor responde!-decía mientras lo agitaba un poco para ver si reaccionaba,pero no reaccionaba.

Como pudo,lo levanto y empezó a caminar con él. Como su casa quedaba más cerca que el campamento pensó en llevarlo ahí hasta que despierte ,y luego ir allá,recogió todas las cosas del chico y lo se lo llevo.

-"por dios,esta muy liviano,no debe estar comiendo bien y se debe estar extralimitando,pero...¿por que? ¿acaso alguien le dijo algo para que se haga esto?"-pensaba mientras lo llevaba apoyado en su hombro ya que el chico estaba tan delgado que podría alzarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, lo llevó hasta su habitación y dejó las cosas en la sala. Le puso un paño frio en la frente para ver si eso lo hacía mejorar un poco.

-"pobre... debe estar muy angustiado para llegar a este punto,me da algo de pena,aunque es muy raro verlo así de quieto siendo que es tan activo,así hasta se ve lindo,¿QUÉ?¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJE?¡NO,NO Y NO,eso no es cierto,es solo el momento,él y yo ni siquiera somos amigos"-pensaba mientras sacudía su cabeza como negando.

-T-tengo h-hambre- decía el peliverde entre sueños

-¿Midorikawa?¿ya despertaste?-dijo y le sacó la toalla de la frente

-¿Fu-Fuyuka?¿eres tú?¿dónde estamos?-pregunto algo perdido.

-Si,soy yo y estamos en mi casa-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ella

- Ahh, en tu casa- dijo algo dormido -¿¡QUE!?¿Y QUE HAGO YO AQUI?¡SI TU PADRE ME VE ME MATA!-dijo exaltado mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama.

-estas aquí porque te desmayaste mientras estabas en la rivera del río y no te preocupes,él no vendrá,tenía una reunión con unas personas encargadas del torneo.

-menos mal. Ah, gracias por traerme aquí y no dejarme tirado-dijo con media sonrisa.

-no es nada. Sera mejor que te prepare algo de comer,pareces muy hambriento -dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir.

-eso no es...-trato de excusarse, pero un gran rugido de su estomago lo delato.

-no te preocupes,no hay problema,enseguida vuelvo.-dijo sonriendo mientras salia

-¡espera!...gracias-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ya deja de agradecerme,no es necesario,enseguida vuelvo-dijo mientras se iba.

-"vaya...nunca creí que alguien me ayudara,y menos ella con quien nunca hablé,es muy buena... y bastante linda cuando sonríe, ¿QUE?¡NO! Bueno... es linda... ¡pero no significa que a MI me guste! Es solo que estoy cansado y con hambre y ella solo me ayudó,nada más"-pensaba mientras negaba con la cabeza algo sonrojado.

FIN


	2. Capítulo 2: Camino peligroso

Hola! bueno solo quería decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y traté de hacerlo lo mejor y más largo posible y si alguien lo lee, lo seguiré, y si no, subiré hasta el capítulo 3 y nada más, bueno eso era todo, gracias :' D

Capítulo 2: Camino peligroso

Fuyuka estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de ramen para que él pueda comer. Cuando terminó, subió a la habitación y no lo vio en la cama, lo cual le pareció extraño

-¿Midorikawa? ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto extrañada, dejando el plato en una mesa.

-lo siento, estaba en el baño lavándome un poco la cara, espero que no te importe-dijo saliendo del baño con la toalla en la mano.

-no te preocupes, no hay problema-dijo sonriendo lo cual hizo que el chico tenga un leve sonrojo que ella no notó.- Toma, te prepare un poco de comida-.

-Muchas gracias, pero... no es necesario-dijo él un poco apenado.

-¡Sí que lo es!, Estas muy delgado, necesitas comer más si quieres poder seguir jugando en el torneo- dijo sonriendo.

En eso, la mirada de él se ensombreció bastante, algo que ella notó entonces se acercó a él.

-¿Qué te ocurre Midorikawa? últimamente te noto bastante deprimido ¿acaso te peleaste con Hiroto? -preguntó ella con cara de preocupación.

-n-no... no es eso...es que...-decía sin poder ni siquiera terminar una frase.

-vamos...puedes contarme,sea lo que sea yo te ayudaré-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-está bien...te lo diré, pero no le digas a nadie- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien, lo prometo-.

-es que... soy débil-dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Qué?¿Qué quieres decir?¿quién te dijo eso?-preguntó confundida.

-nadie me lo dijo,pero...es cierto...-.

-Si tu eres débil yo soy ayudante de Qatar- dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida

-gracias por intentar levantarme el animo, pero eso no me hará dejar de pensar lo que pienso.-dijo él algo triste.

-veo que será imposible intentar quitarte esa idea de la cabeza, pero al menos no te extralimites tanto, terminaras por lesionarte.-dijo con un tono bastante preocupado.

-si,también pensé eso,pero... debo hacerme más fuerte.

-pero no es necesario que te excedas tanto, si entrenas lo suficiente y te alimentas bien ¡se qué lo lograras!-dijo entusiasmada ella haciendo que él se sonroje un poco.

-¿estás bien? Te noto algo rojo ¿no tendrás fiebre?- dijo mientras le ponía una mano en la frente, haciendo que el se ponga más rojo.

-n-no... estoy bien, c-creo que deberíamos ir al campamento.

-si, pero primero come.-dijo con tono autoritario

-esta bien... pero después nos vamos.- dijo mientras se sentaba a comer en una silla.

Los chicos ya habían salido de la casa de Fuyuka e iban caminando al campamento.

-Oye… Fuyuka…-dijo él con una voz algo temblorosa

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?- dijo con tono preocupado

-No, es solo que… quería preguntarte por qué me ayudaste. Desde que empezó el torneo casi no hemos hablado y lo poco que hablamos era de si quería más comida, agua o algo así.-dijo el mirándola a los ojos algo triste

-Pues... no lo se, solo... sentí que tenías un problema y tuve la necesidad de ayudarte, y cuando quedaste inconsciente me preocupé bastante, así que te llevé a mi casa.

-Entiendo... pues... muchas gracias.-dijo sonriendo, haciendo que ella se sonroje un poco, cosa que notó.

-¿Estás bien? Estas algo roja, ¿no serás tú la qué tiene fiebre?-dijo con tono burlón, mientras la hacia detener y le ponía una mano en la frente.

-N-no... estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo mientras le quitaba despacio la mano de su frente y seguía caminando.

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices.-dijo mientras la veía algo extrañado y volvía a caminar.

-Oye, ya que no hemos hablado nunca, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a una heladería a hablar? Según lo que sé, te gusta mucho el helado.-dijo sonriendo.

-¡SI! Yo amo el helado, los chicos del orfanato dicen que tengo una obsesión, pero a Suzuno también le gusta mucho y nadie le dice nada.-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, lo que hizo que Fuyuka se riera un poco.

-Pues a mi también me gusta mucho, entonces bien, mañana iremos a la heladería, pero ahora hay que apresurarnos a llegar al campamento, está oscureciendo.-dijo mientras miraba a todos lados con nervios.

-Esta bien, es una cita.-dijo sin pensar, lo que hizo que se sonrojen los dos.-N-no, quise decir... eh bueno, tu entiendes.-dijo mientras movía las manos nervioso sin saber bien que decir.

-vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, una linda pareja.-dijo un chico que salía de un callejón seguido por otros 2.

En ese momento, Fuyuka se escondió un poco atrás de Midorikawa asustada y agarrándole el brazo, cosa que él noto y miró a los chicos algo serio.

-¿Quienes son?¿Qué quieren?-preguntó aún con una mirada seria.

-Oye, tranquilo amigo, no hay porque enojarse, mi nombre es Ishimaru, ellos son Takekura y Yamato .-señalando al chico a su izquierda y al de la derecha.-solo queremos estar unos minutos a solas con tu novia.-dijo Ishimaru con una sonrisa perversa mientras sus amigos se reían

-Primero: ella no es mi novia, segundo: si le tocas un pelo, te mato.-dijo frunciendo más el ceño.

-Hay pero que buen amigo, como se preocupa por su amiguita, seguro que estas enamorado de ella y no te ve como algo más que un amigo, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo con una sonrisa perversa Takekura.

-te equivocas, así que dejanos en paz y váyanse.-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, Yamato le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que caiga al piso con la respiración dificultosa. Mientras Midorikawa seguía en el piso, Ishimaru, Yamato y Takekura se iban acercando a Fuyuka, lo cual hizo que la chica se asuste y se quede inmóvil, momento que aprovecharon para acercarse.

En tanto Midorikawa intentaba inútilmente levantarse, un balón apareció de la nada golpeando a los tres chicos en la cabeza haciendo que caigan al piso.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto asustado Takekura.

-No lo sé, pero no me quedare a comprobarlo. ¡Vamos!-dijo Ishimaru mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo con los otros dos atrás de él.

-No deberían estar en la calle a estas horas, es peligroso.-dijo un hombre que se les iba acercando.

-S-señor Hibiki, ¿Qué hace por aquí?- preguntó Fuyuka ayudando a levantar a Midorikawa.

-Vivo por aquí cerca, ¿Y ustedes? Deberían estar con los demás.

-S-si, ha-cia allá íbamos, pe-pero nos encontramos con e-esos pandilleros.-dijo Midorikawa ya de pie pero aún con problemas para hablar.

-Esta bien... los acompañare hasta allá.-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-No es necesario, podemos ir solos.-dijo Fuyuka ayudando a Midorikawa hasta que este empezó a caminar solo.

-Por lo que acabo de ver, no lo creo, y tú-señalando al chico- recuerda que no puedes pelear con nadie o podrían sacarte del equipo, o peor, descalificarnos a todos.-dijo algo serio.

-Si lo sé, lo siento, no se repetirá.-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Eso espero, entonces vamos.-les dijo mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la puerta de la escuela y el señor Hibiki se despidió. Ellos entraron bastante nerviosos ya que eran las 8 de la noche y, aunque la cena era a las 9, todos debían estar de vuelta a las 7, así que les esperaba un regaño del entrenador y de las managers.

-¿¡DÓNDE SE SUPONE QUÉ ESTABAN USTEDES DOS!?-dijo una muy enojada Haruna.

-L-lo siento, es que yo me fui a mi casa y me quede dormida, y luego me encontré a Midorikawa entrenando y le dije que había que volver, así que volvimos juntos.-dijo Fuyuka algo apenada.

-Ah, con que eso pasó-dijo con una sonrisa pícara mirando a los chicos.-Bueno, entonces que Midorikawa se vaya a bañar y tú debes ayudarnos con la cena, así que vamos.-le dijo a los dos, los cuales le hicieron caso y cada uno se fue por su lado.

-Así que pasaste una tarde con Midorikawa ¿eh?-dijo Haruna con la misma sonrisa.

-Sí, pero no es lo que tu crees, solo vinimos juntos hasta aquí, y ademas medio camino fuimos con el señor Hibiki, así que no pienses mal.-dijo Fuyuka, que había entendido perfectamente lo que quería decir Haruna.

-¿El señor Hibiki?¿Por qué los acompaño?

Entonces Fuyuka le contó lo que paso con esos pandilleros, haciendo que Haruna quedara impresionada.

-Oohh, no puedo creer que él haya hecho eso.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, la verdad que se arriesgó mucho solo por mi.-dijo sonriendo algo sonrojada.

-Es un buen muchacho, ¿te gusta no?-pregunto sonriendo Haruna.

-¿Q-que? No, eso no es cierto, solo es un amigo.-dijo bastante nerviosa.

-Esta bien, no te pongas nerviosa, vamos a cocinar mejor.

-si, mejor.-dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

FIN


	3. Capítulo 3: Amigos chismosos

Bueno, viendo que nadie dejó ningún review, supongo que nadie lo lee. Así que este es el ultimo capitulo que subiré.

Capítulo 3: Amigos chismosos

Después del incomodo encuentro con Haruna, Midorikawa se fue a su habitación a darse una ducha y pensar en todo lo que pasó ese día, y en que mañana después del entrenamiento iría a la heladería con Fuyuka.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó tanto en un día?¿Acaso tendré una cita con ella?, no… seguramente lo hace por lastima.-pensaba, aún sin entender por qué lo invitó a salir, mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarse.

Cuando terminó de buscar la ropa y bañarse, todavía faltaba un rato para la cena, así que decidió recostarse en la cama un rato. Luego de unos minutos alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó curioso, normalmente nadie lo iba a ver a su habitación.

-Soy Hiroto, ¿Puedo pasar?-se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Claro ¿A quién más esperaba? Después de lo del Instituto Alien, Hiroto se había hecho su mejor amigo y lo estuvo ayudando a entrenar.

-Claro, pasa-le dijo sentándose en la cama.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Pensé que querías seguir entrenando-preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose en la silla junto al escritorio.

-Sí, pero... decidí ir solo, es que no quería molestarte.

-Oye, pero si no es molestia, para eso son los amigos ¿no?-dijo con su típica sonrisa

-Oye Hiroto…-decía con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó curioso.

-No, no es eso, es solo que… ¿Tú estás saliendo con Reina, no?-preguntó algo apenado

-Eh… si, pero… ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Es que quería saber...¿Cómo te diste cuenta que gustabas de ella?

-¿Eh? Bueno...siempre la quise, pero antes era un amor de hermano, luego fue cambiando hasta ser otro tipo de amor.-dijo casi tan rojo como su cabello.

-¿Y por qué cambió?¿Acaso ella hizo algo, o pasó algo?-preguntó ahora más seguro de hablar del tema.

-Cambio porque... no lo sé, empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, hablábamos más, y así empezamos a sentir más que amistad por el otro.

-Entiendo, así es como pasa...-dijo mirando el piso con una mano en su mentón.

-Y... además de querer hacerme poner rojo de vergüenza,¿Hay otro motivo por el cual preguntes todo eso?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué? N-no, no hay ningún motivo en especial, es solo curiosidad, jeje- dijo muy nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-Ryuuji Midorikawa... te conozco de toda la vida, ¿Crees qué no me doy cuenta cuando mientes?¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo con tono de hermano mayor.

Entonces le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado ese día con Fuyuka en su casa, de los pandilleros y lo que pasó con Haruna, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se riera un poco.

-Así que eso paso... ¿Entonces te gusta Fuyuka?

-¿QUÉ? No, claro qué no, es imposible que me enamore de alguien tan rápido, además de que apenas empezamos a hablar esta tarde, es imposible.-Decía mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza y Hiroto reía.

-Oye, no es imposible enamorarse en una tarde, yo empecé a sentirme raro cuando estaba cerca de Reina en un día que entrenamos juntos, pero... ¿Qué sentiste hoy al estar con Fuyuka?

-Pues, sentí mi cara algo roja; mientras más se acercaba, más se aceleraba mi corazón; y cuando aparecieron esos pandilleros sentí que debía protegerla a cualquier costo.- Dijo todavía viendo el piso mientras Hiroto se paraba y se le acercaba.

-Bienvenido al amor, amigo mío.- Dijo con una sonrisa poniendo su mano en el hombro de Midorikawa.-¿Mañana es su cita, verdad?

-Oye... no es una cita, solo vamos a ir a una heladería juntos, no creo que eso se pueda considerar una cita.- Dijo rojo de vergüenza

-Bueno, bueno tú dile como quieras, pero es una cita.-dijo riéndose.

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

Fuyuka y Haruna estaban en la cocina esperando que Aki vuelva de hacer las compras para empezar a cocinar.

-Entonces... ¿tendrás una cita con Midorikawa, no?-dijo Haruna dándole pequeños codazos a Fuyuka.

-Ya te dije que no es una cita, solo vamos a salir como amigos.-dijo algo roja.

-Sea en Júpiter, Saturno o Marte, a eso se le llama cita.-dijo riéndose.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!-con una venita en la frente.

-bueno, tranquila, no es para que te enojes tanto.-dijo algo asustada, viendo que en cualquier momento Fuyuka la golpearía con un cucharon.

Después de un rato en el que se cocinaban las cosas, Fuyuka se calmó y Aki volvió con las compras para el día siguiente.

-Hola! Espero no haber tardado mucho. Es que había mucha gente en la tienda.-dijo la recién llegada, dejando las compras en la mesa.

-No te preocupes, no tardaste nada.¡NO SABES LO QUE LE PASO A FUYUKA HOY!-grito Haruna, haciendo que las otras dos chicas se sobresaltaran.

-por favor Haruna, ¿acaso no sabes lo que significa "discreción"?-dijo Fuyuka otra vez con la venita en la frente y una sonrisa algo psicópata.

-¿Qué pasó?¿de qué me perdí?-dijo Aki bastante emocionada.

-Hoy, Fuyuka estuvo TODA la tarde con Midorikawa.-le dijo Haruna mientras daba pequeños saltitos y aplausos.

-¿ES ENSERIO?¡QUÉ ADORABLE!¿y de qué hablaron, qué pasó? Cuéntenme todo.-dijo Aki imitando a la otra chica.

-B-bueno... yo volvía de mi clase de baile cuando...-dijo recordando lo que había pasado con Midorikawa:

FLASBACK.

-¿Qué te ocurre Midorikawa? últimamente te noto bastante deprimido ¿acaso te peleaste con Hiroto? -preguntó ella con cara de preocupación.

-n-no... no es eso...es que...-decía sin poder ni siquiera terminar una frase.

-vamos...puedes contarme,sea lo que sea yo te ayudaré-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-está bien...te lo diré, pero no le digas a nadie- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien, lo prometo-.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Cuando qué?¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó Haruna muy intrigada.

-Cuando... cuando lo vi entrenando en la ribera del río, y como ya eran las 6, le dije que sería mejor volver aquí, así que le pedí pasar por mi casa antes, pasamos, seguimos el camino, nos encontramos a unos pandilleros que se quisieron pasar de listos conmigo y el intento defenderme pero lo golpearon. El señor Hibiki nos salvó y acompaño hasta aquí y se fue, eso es todo.-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ah, ¿sólo eso?¿segura que no pasó algo interesante este día?-dijo irónica Aki.

-¿Para qué preguntan si van a criticar? Además... no es como si hubiese tenido que pasar algo más.-dijo con cara de ofendida cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, cálmate. Será mejor que preparemos las mesas y vayamos avisándole a los chicos que la comida ya casi esta.-dijo revolviendo un poco los fideos que estaban en la olla.

-Ustedes pongan la mesa, yo le avisaré a los chicos.- dijo Fuyuka .

-¡Trata de no quedarte hablando con Midorikawa mucho tiempo!-le grito Haruna

La otra chica, al escuchar eso le arrojó a la cabeza lo primero que encontró, que para la mala suerte de la peliazul, era un florero de plástico vacío, el cual no llego a esquivar a tiempo dejándola muy adolorida y con cascaditas en los ojos, a lo que Aki solo pudo reír.

-Eso te pasa por molestarla tanto, que sea tranquila y callada no significa que no se pueda enojar.-dijo Aki poniendo los platos en la mesa.

-Ya callate y pongamos los platos. Vaya que tiene fuerza en los brazos aunque no parezca-dijo poniendo unos platos pasando la mano por la cabeza donde la había golpeado el florero y Aki volvía a reír.

Luego de un rato, Fuyuka le avisó a todos los chicos que bajasen a comer. Cuando ya todos estaban comiendo no podía evitar mirar a Midorikawa que no estaba comiendo nada, solo revolvía lo que había en su plato con el tenedor. Hiroto estaba al lado de él y por lo que parecía intentaba convencerlo de que coma pero como no había caso se rindió, entonces Fuyuka se acercó a donde estaban ellos y se sentó en una silla al lado de Midorikawa.

-Vamos, come algo por favor, si no harás que me ponga triste, a mi me gusta que cuando cocino coman todos, hazlo por mi.- le dijo con mirada suplicante en voz baja, pero igual Hiroto logró escuchar lo que le decía haciendo que se ria por el intento desesperado para convencerlo de que comiera.

-Esta bien, pero solo comeré un plato ¿bien?-dijo algo sonrojado por como lo había pedido la chica. Hiroto al escuchar eso casi se ahoga con la comida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Bien, con que comas un plato me conformo, gracias.-le dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba y se iba de nuevo a su lugar.

-Claro, si te lo pido yo no hay forma de convencerte, pero si ella te lo pide lo haces sin decir nada.-dijo el pelirrojo dándole pequeños codazos. En ese momento, Midorikawa le dio una patada a la silla del chico, haciendo que el otro caiga al piso de espalda con silla y todo.

-AAAHHH.-se escuchó en todo el comedor al mismo tiempo que todos dejaban de hablar y miraban al chico en el piso.

-¿Hiroto?¿te caíste?-preguntó Endo haciendo que todos se den un golpe en la cara por lo obvio de la pregunta.

-NOOOOO, el piso estaba triste entonces lo quise abrazar.-le respondió irónicamente el pelirrojo con una venita en la frente mirándolo con enojo.

-Aaaahh, pero no tenías que haberte tirado así, podrías haber sido más delicado.- dijo sonriendo mientras todos se caían estilo anime por la estupidez que acababa de decir.

Un rato después todos terminaron de comer, levantaron su bandeja y se fueron a dormir, dejando a las chicas con los platos para lavar. Después de terminar, cada una se fue a su cuarto. Cuando Fuyuka se iba a acostar alguien tocó la puerta, ella fue a abrir y se quedó sorprendida al ver quien era.

-¿Midorikawa?¿qué ocurre?-pregunto apartándose de la puerta para que él pueda pasar.

-lamento molestarte ahora pero... no podía dormir sin preguntarte algo...-dijo entrando a la habitación de la chica.

FIN

¿que le preguntara Midorikawa a Fuyuka?

¿qué dira Fuyuka?

Si quiere saberlo esperalo en el próximo capítulo de "CONOCIENDOTE MEJOR" (?)


	4. Capítulo 4: Nuestra cita

¡Hola! Bueno, sé que dije que el capítulo 3 sería el último que hiciera pero gracias a los consejos de una amiga (que también me ayuda a corregir mis errores y nunca le hago mérito por eso) y de Crystal-22 me deberán aguantar hasta el final de esta historia.

Capítulo 4: Nuestra cita

-¿Midorikawa? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto apartándose de la puerta para que él pueda pasar.

-lamento molestarte ahora pero... no podía dormir sin preguntarte algo...-dijo entrando a la habitación de la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta y se giraba a ver al chico.

-Es solo que… quería preguntarte por qué es que quieres conocerme, si fuera alguien más, seguramente me hubiese ayudado y nada más, o ni siquiera eso.- dijo sentándose en la cama de la chica mientras ella se sentaba al lado de él.

-Bueno… no lo sé, supongo que porque me da curiosidad conocerte y me gustaría que seamos amigos, la verdad… como soy muy tímida no tengo muchos amigos así que… me gustaría intentar hacer más.- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Está bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber. Gracias, ahora podré dormir en paz.-dijo a punto de levantarse pero la chica lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Espera! Tú ya me has hecho dos preguntas, ahora es mi turno.- dijo aún sujetando al chico del brazo y jalándolo un poco para que se vuelva a sentar.

-¿Q- qué quieres preguntarme?-dijo algo nervioso por lo que pudiese preguntarle Fuyuka.

-Quería saber por qué se te hace tan raro que te haya ayudado y que quiera conocerte más.-le dijo con una expresión entre seria y preocupada.

-Pues porque... es raro para mi que alguien me ayude o quiera ser mi amigo.-dijo mirando al piso algo triste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso los chicos del orfanato no son tus amigos?- dijo mirándolo extrañada.

-Lo siento pero, superaste las dos preguntas que yo te hice antes, tendrás que esperar a mañana para que te responda esas preguntas. Además de que ya es tarde y tienes que dormir.- dijo levantándose para irse, pero se detuvo en la puerta.- Adiós y... enserio, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi .- le sonrió, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Cuando Midorikawa se fue dejó en la habitación a una muy sonrojada y confundida Fuyuka.

"¿Qué quiso decir con que es raro qué alguien lo ayude y quiera ser su amigo? ¿Tendrá algo qué ver con que es huérfano?" Esa clase de preguntas eran la que atacaban la mente de la ojiceleste hasta que al fin pudo conciliar el sueño y se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Midorikawa...

-¿Y? ¿qué te dijo?- preguntó el pelirrojo, sentado en la cama de brazos cruzados.

-¡AAHH! ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí sentado?-preguntó sujetándose el pecho del susto que le causo su amigo.

-Desde que te vi salir hacia la habitación de Fuyuka.-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Y lo dices así como si nada? Además, no es algo que te importe.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

-Claro que me importa, quiero saber cuando piensas decirle a esa chica que estas enamorado de ella.- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Al escuchar eso el chico le arrojó un almohadón a la cara.

-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES PIENSAS GOLPEARME HOY!?- Dijo más exaltado de lo normal.

-Cuando dejes de decir esa clase de cosas, ahora vete que quiero dormir.

-Bueno, pero mañana me cuentas.-dijo Hiroto para luego salir de la habitación. Luego de eso, todos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente...

Todos estaban en el comedor desayunando ya que en unos minutos empezaría el entrenamiento de la mañana, obviamente el único que estaba saltando de aquí para allá era Endo, la única persona que podía estar feliz a las 6 de la mañana y todo por su amado fútbol.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¿qué caras son esas? ¡ánimo! ¡vamos a jugar fut- ¡AH!-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien le lanzó una bandeja a la cabeza.

-Oye, yo tampoco lo aguantaba más gritando de aquí para allá pero... ¿no crees qué te pasaste un poco Kazemaru?-le preguntó Kido con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Todos aquí saben lo irritable que me pongo a la mañana, es su culpa por molestar.-dijo el peliceleste con los ojos cerrados y una vena saliendole de la frente. Lo que hizo que todos tengan una gotita en la cabeza.

Luego del entrenamiento, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a bañarse. Cuando Midorikawa terminó de bañarse y vestirse, se quedó en su cama a esperar que sea la hora de la cita. Hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Pues quien más va a ser que tu gran amigo, vine a ver que tan nervioso estabas.-le dijo con tono burlón Hiroto desde afuera, lo que hizo que Midorikawa le salte una venita de la frente.

-¡ENTRA SI VAS A ENTRAR!¡SI NO, TE VAS!-le gritó un muy enojado chico desde adentro de la habitación.

*Abriendo la puerta y entrando*.-Bueno pero no grites de esa manera, dios, eres peor que Kazemaru en las mañanas con ese humor.-

-jaja, muy gracioso. Eres tú el que me provoca mis ataques de ira.

-Bueno, como sea ¿A qué hora van a ir a la heladería?-

-A las...*mirando la hora en su celular* ¡AH! ¡YA SE ME VA A HACER TARDE!-gritó alarmado el chico.

-¿¡CÓMO SE TE PUDO HABER HECHO TARDE?! ¡ESTÁS EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE ELLA!- le gritó exaltado el pelirrojo.

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡SI NO HUBIERAS VENIDO A MOLESTAR NO SE ME HABRÍA HECHO TARDE!- le respondió igual o más exaltado que el otro chico.

-¡BUENO PERO YA VETE QUE SE TE HARA MÁS TARDE!-

Luego de todos esos gritos, Hiroto se fue a hablar con los demás chicos y Midorikawa se fue a la habitación de Fuyuka para ir a buscarla. Cuando llegó se quedo boquiabierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me queda mal?- dijo la chica que estaba vestida con unas botas marrones hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos, unos jeans azul claro, una camiseta blanca y una camisa a cuadros roja,amarilla y blanca abierta.

-N-no... te ves muy linda, es solo que... es raro no verte con el uniforme de manager.- dijo tartamudeando y algo sonrojado el chico.

-Pues, muchas gracias. Tu también te ves muy bien.- le dijo sonriendo al chico que estaba vestido con unas zapatillas deportivas, unas bermudas verde oscuro,una remera de manga larga bordó con un chaleco violeta encima.

-Bueno... ¿vamos?- dijo para no seguir con el tema, ya que si seguían hablando así, terminaría más rojo que el cabello de su amigo.

La chica asintió y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, mientras iban caminando por el edificio se cruzaron con las miradas curiosas de varios de sus compañeros, lo que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran un poco por escuchar comentarios como "no sabía que salían" o "¿a dónde irán esos dos juntos?" y un "vaya, vaya ¿quién diría que nacería un amor entre esos dos?" cortesía de Fudo.

Luego de caminar un rato llegaron a una heladería, pidieron unos helados, fueron a una plaza y se sentaron en un banco para hablar. Luego de unos silenciosos minutos Midorikawa habló

-Entonces... ¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo para sacar algún tema de conversación.

-No es que quiera meterme en tu vida privada, ofenderte ni nada, es solo que... ¿por qué ayer dijiste que era raro para ti que alguien te ayude o quiera ser tu amigo?- preguntó con algo de miedo por la respuesta que le pudiese dar el chico. Para su sorpresa el solo suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos momentos, luego los volvió a abrir y la miró.

-No te preocupes, no me ofende que preguntes. Te contaré porque dije eso. Cuando yo llegué al orfanato tenía 6 años, mis padres habían muerto en un incendio y como no tenía familiares que puedan hacerse cargo de mi, me mandaron al Sun Garden. Los primeros días de haber llegado me la pasaba o en mi habitación llorando, o solo en el patio, no quería hablar con nadie ya que estaba asustado de que me volviesen a lastimar.- dijo mirando el piso con algo de tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué tenías miedo a que te volvieran a lastimar?¿quién te lastimaba?- preguntó muy interesada.

-vaya, si que te interesa -*riendo y viéndola**volviendo a estar serio y mirar el suelo*-Todos, todos me lastimaban, en la escuela; en el barrio; incluso en mi casa.- ante ese comentario la chica quedo sorprendida.-En la escuela me molestaban porque era muy callado; en el barrio porque mis padres tenían bastante dinero, entonces me trataban de "niño rico e idiota"; y por último, en mi casa, mi padre era alcohólico así que varias veces nos golpeaba a mi madre y a mi, y por ese motivo, mi madre a veces también tomaba alcohol pero ella lo mezclaba con pastillas y quedaba bastante mal después de eso. En todos lados me golpeaban, por eso cuando llegué al orfanato no quería acercarme a nadie, y ellos tampoco querían acercarse a mi porque creían que era raro, incluso algunos comenzaron a golpearme. Otra vez me sentí en el inicio, después de unos meses un grupo de niños vieron que me estaban golpeando y fueron a ayudarme *con una leve sonrisa* ese grupo era de Hiroto, Reina, Nagumo y Suzuno; después de eso todo mejoró, hice más amigos y fuimos creciendo hasta que pasó lo del instituto Alien, y ahora el "Fútbol Frontera Internacional".- Terminó de contar el chico mientras terminó su helado. Fuyuka, que ya lo había terminado hace rato se acercó más al chico y lo abrazó, dejando al chico bastante sorprendido y un poco sonrojado.

-No te preocupes, yo nunca te lastimaría y siempre te ayudaré, puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites.- le dijo con los ojos cerrados y aún abrazándolo. Después de un minuto para procesar lo que pasaba, Midorikawa le correspondió el abrazo y le susurró un "gracias" que si no hubiese sido porque estaba al lado de su oído no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Bueno, gracias por escucharme, supongo que alguien que te escuche de vez en cuando es bueno.- dijo con su típica sonrisa después de haberse separado de la chica.

-Si, eso es muy cierto. ¿Te parece si a partir de ahora somos amigos? Si uno necesita ayuda no tiene que dudar en pedírsela al otro ¿está bien?- dijo con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano derecha al chico.

-Esta bien, amigos.- dijo sonriendo correspondiendo el apretón de manos de la chica.

Luego de eso, se quedaron hablando un poco más de cualquier cosa hasta que se hicieron las 6, por lo que decidieron volver. Todo el camino siguieron riendo, hablando de lo que les gustaba, lo que no y cosas así, cuando llegaron faltaban 15 minutos para las 7, por lo cual decidieron que cada uno vuelva a su cuarto para descansar un poco, lo que no se esperaban era encontrarse con el padre de la chica en la puerta del campamento.

-¡PAPÁ! ¿Por qué estas aquí en la puerta?-le dijo algo nerviosa la chica.

-Estaba esperando que vuelvan, necesito hablar con Midorikawa. Ve adentro y ayuda a las chicas con la cena.- ese comentario hizo que a los dos se les helara la sangre, pero igual Fuyuka asintió y fue hacia el edificio.

-¿De q-qué que-quería ha-hablarme e-entrenador?- tartamudeaba el chico de lo nervioso que estaba.-"seguro que por esto me expulsa del equipo, o peor, no me deja acercarme más a Fuyuka"-pensaba el chico.

-Sígueme, iremos a hablar a mi oficina.-sentenció el entrenador mientras empezaba a caminar y Midorikawa lo seguía.

¿Qué le dirá el entrenador Kudo a Midorikawa?¿Acaso podrá seguir siendo amigo de Fuyuka?

Bueno, como dije antes tendrán que aguantarme aquí hasta el final de la historia, aunque lo más probable es que tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo. Este me tardó tanto porque tuve muchas pruebas y trabajos prácticos en la escuela que no me dejaban escribir, pero tratare de escribir lo más rápido que pueda.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo 5: Un padre sobre protector

_**Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo los uso sin fines de lucro. Son todo creación de Level-5. Si fuera mio Hiroto Kira estaría vivo :'(**_

_**Nota: en este capítulo transcurre el partido contra Qatar, pero como eso no es lo importante no pondré mucho sobre el partido, solo lo que sea necesario, así que no se enojen si me salteo algunas partes.**_

Capítulo 5: Un padre sobre protector.

-¡PAPÁ! ¿Por qué estás aquí en la puerta?-le dijo algo nerviosa la chica.

-Estaba esperando que vuelvan, necesito hablar con Midorikawa. Ve adentro y ayuda a las chicas con la cena.- ese comentario hizo que a los dos se les helara la sangre, pero igual Fuyuka asintió y fue hacia el edificio.

-¿De q-qué que-quería ha-hablarme e-entrenador?- tartamudeaba el chico de lo nervioso que estaba.-"**seguro que por esto me expulsa del equipo, o peor, no me deja acercarme más a Fuyuka**"-pensaba el chico.

-Sígueme, iremos a hablar a mi oficina.-sentenció el entrenador mientras empezaba a caminar y Midorikawa lo seguía.

Luego de caminar un rato, llegaron a la oficina del entrenador. Midorikawa estaba al borde de un ataque cardíaco desde que lo vio, hasta que llegaron a la oficina en donde intentó calmarse.

-Bueno… ¿qué quería decirme?- preguntó ya más tranquilo.

-Quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija***parandose junto a su escritorio***.- dijo viendolo con una mirada que podría congelar todo el agua del mundo.

-¿Mis… mis intenciones con su hija?- Preguntó sorprendido y con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, quiero saber qué piensas hacer con ella. No quiero que nadie la lastime, así que responde.-

-Pues… no tengo malas intenciones, yo solo quiero ser su amigo. Ella fue buena conmigo y me parece que podríamos ser amigos, eso es todo.- le dijo el chico muy tranquilamente.

-Entiendo. Te creo, pareces de esos chicos que dicen la verdad y son buenos. Supongo que no hay problema, pero más vale que no la lastimes.- le dijo si quitar la expresión seria de su rostro.

-No se preocupe entrenador, yo nunca la lastimaría. Es mas, le prometo que siempre la protegeré.- Dijo muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Muy bien, estoy seguro de que cumplirás. Además, estoy feliz de que ella esté haciendo amigos. Mejor para ella si en esos amigos no está Endou.-susurró la última frase mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Dijo algo entrenador?-

-No, no te preocupes. No dije nada.- dijo volviendo a mirarlo.

-Bueno... si no tiene nada más que decirme, me retiro.- Dijo para hacer una reverencia y luego darse la vuelta para irse.

-Una última cosa antes de que te vayas.- dijo haciendo detener el andar del chico que volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Si?¿Qué ocurre entrenador?-

-No te vayas a sobre exigir en los entrenamientos, no quieres lesionarte y no poder jugar en el mundial, ¿verdad?- le dijo haciendo que Midorikawa se quede muy sorprendido.

-¿Acaso Fuyuka le dijo algo sobre...?-

-No es necesario que ella me diga nada, ¿Ó acaso te crees que me eligieron como entrenador por que les caía bien a los directivos del torneo? Yo puedo darme cuenta cundo un jugador tiene problemas, tanto físicos como sentimentales o psicológicos, así que no te pases de tu límite. Bueno eso era todo, ya puedes retirarte.- dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Entonces Midorikawa volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió de la oficina, quedando un minuto parado en la puerta pensando en todo lo que le había dicho el entrenador.

**"¿Cómo puede ser qué el entrenador se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba? Creí que el me odiaba y no quería tenerme en el equipo"**

_**Mientras tanto en la cocina.**_

Fuyuka estaba pelando unas papas a velocidades inimaginables de lo nerviosa que estaba por lo que le pudiese decir su padre a Midorikawa.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-preguntó Haruna dándole pequeños codazos en el brazo.

-¿Qué? Ah, eso... estuvo muy divertido. Comimos helados, hablamos, nos reímos y dijimos que seríamos amigos a partir de ahora.- Le Respondió sonriendo mientras seguía pelando las papas.

-¿A si que decidieron ir paso a paso antes de ser novios, eh?-entonces Fuyuka le dedicó una mirada asesina que hizo que Haruna retroceda y ponga sus manos en la cara para protegerse.-¡NO ME LANZES EL PELAPAPAS, POR FAVOR!-

Entonces entró Aki, que al escuchar como gritó Haruna se imaginó lo que había pasado, haciendo que le caiga una gotita por la nuca.

-Veo que ya te preguntó sobre tu cita con Midorikawa. Y por cierto...¿Cómo te fue?- dijo la recién llegada agarrando unas cosas para empezar a hacer la cena.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- dijo sonriendo. Luego miró hacia la puerta y vio al chico caminando hacia su habitación.

-¡MIDORIKAWA!- grito para luego dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo y salir corriendo hacia el chico.

-¿Eh? Ah, Fuyuka ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó como si nada el chico.

-¿Qué te dijo mi papá?-

-Nada malo, solo quería preguntarme algunas cosas.- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Algunas cosas?¿Cómo qué?-

-No te preocupes, nada importante. Bueno, me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos en la cena, adiós chicas.- dijo saludando con la mano a las otras 2 chicas que estaban escuchando desde la puerta de la cocina.

Luego de unas horas, la cena ya estaba lista y todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando, mientras hablaban alegremente de cualquier tema. En toda la cena Midorikawa y Fuyuka de vez en cuando se miraban y se sonreían, cosa que Hiroto, Haruna y Aki notaron y les causó risa,pero hubo otra persona a la que no le causaba mucha risa que digamos.

-Quiero que me escuchen bien porque no lo volveré a repetir. Como ya saben, el partido contra Qatar será en 3 días. Así que más les vale que descansen bien que entrenaremos mucho, pero no exageren.-dijo el entrenador Kudou,mirando a Midorikawa al decir la última frase, lo que hizo que el chico baje la vista deprimido.

-¡SI ENTRENADOR!- dijeron los demás muy animados por la cercanía del partido.

Luego de terminar de comer, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Midorikawa, antes de irse a dormir pasó por la de su amigo pelirrojo.

_**Luego de haber hablado un rato...**_

-Y eso es todo lo que pasó hoy.- dijo después de haberle contado todo a Hiroto.

-Vaya, al parecer tu no puedes tener un día tranquilo, siempre te pasa algo raro.-le decía el pelirrojo riéndose.

-¡Oye! no es gracioso, deja de reírte. Vine aquí para que me des un consejo, no para que te rías de mi.- le reprochó.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te enfades. Respecto a lo de que el entrenador Kudou tendrá la vista en ti por acercarse a su hija, no creo que haga nada malo, solo es un padre que quiere proteger a su hija de cualquier cosa o persona que la pueda lastimar de cualquier modo.-le dijo sujetando su mentón mientras miraba el piso.

-¿Ahora eres psicólogo?-le dijo entre risas el ojinegro.

-No, pero me encanta hablar como uno-***sonriendo como un niño***

-***riendo*** ¿Tu nunca cambiaras, no?-

-No, y por eso es que somos amigos ***sonriendo***-

-¿Y quién te dijo que lo eramos?- dijo Midorikawa para fastidiar un poco a su amigo.

-¡Oye! Eso fue muy cruel para estar hablándole a tu amigo de la infancia. Me ofendiste, vete de mi habitación, mal amigo- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, vamos no era para que te lo tomes tan personal-

-Esta bien, pero igual vete que quiero dormir.-

Después de eso, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Pasaron los 3 días entrenando su resistencia y fuerza, ya que según lo que sabían el equipo de Qatar entrenaba muchas horas bajo el sol. Cuando llegó el día del partido estaban todos en la puerta del estadio, cuando escucharon el grito de una chica.

-¡Toramaru!- gritó una chica de cabello marrón con un delantal rosa que se iba acercando con una caja grande de color verde y blanca.

-¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó Kogure a Aki.

-Es Nonomi, una vecina de Toramaru.- le respondió la chica.

-Que chica tan linda.- dijo Kabeyama, mientras Midorikawa miraba algo sonrojado a la chica, cuando Fuyuka lo vio sintió un poco de enojo.

-"**¿Por qué me enojo? El y yo no somos nada para que me ponga celosa**"- pensaba la chica de cabello violeta.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- le dijo Toramaru algo sonrojado y alterado corriendo hacia la chica.

-Este partido es importante para ti, así que les traje un almuerzo a cada uno.- dijo sonriendo, mientras dejaba la caja en el piso. Kogure, Kabeyama y Midorikawa le sonrieron a la chica al oír eso, lo que hizo que Fuyuka se moleste más.

Después de terminar de comer, todos entraron al estadio, dejaron sus cosas en los vestuarios y fueron hacia la cancha ansiosos de que empezara el partido. Cuando empezó, los Inazuma Japón tenían la delantera, ya que empezaron jugar con todas sus energías, lo que no sabían era cuanto los perjudicaría luego.

El primer gol que anotaron, fue el tiro de esquina que realizó Kazemaru con su técnica "Tiro en forma de banana", nombre que le puso Fuyuka.

El partido se reanudó con una patada de Qatar, Zach iba corriendo hacia la portería de Japón, cuando Midorikawa le quitó el balón y empezó a avanzar hacia la de Qatar. Fual y Sly lo iban a atacar, cuando le dio un pase a Fubuki, los del otro equipo lo iban a marcar, pero lo que no sabían era que el era una distracción y que el verdadero objetivo era Hiroto, quien no perdió ni un minuto y utilizó su técnica "Navaja meteoro", con la cual anotó otro gol dejando el marcador 2-0 a favor de Japón. Cuando terminó el primer tiempo todos se dirigieron a la banca.

-¡Bien! Tenemos que seguir así en el segundo tiempo chicos.-dijo Endou, que era el único que no estaba cansado.

-Ah, claro.- dijo Midorikawa jadeando, aunque no era el único, todos los demás estaban iguales, ya que el día estaba muy caluroso y ellos se estaban esforzando mucho.

El segundo tiempo empezó con el saque de Qatar. Kidou y Midorikawa fueron a marcar a Zach, que llevaba el balón.

-Hay que marcarlos Midorikawa.- le dijo Kidou mientras corría junto al mencionado.

-¡Si!, confía en mí.- dijo entre jadeos Midorikawa. Sintió un fuerte dolor en las piernas, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir corriendo. El del pañuelo azul los chocó con mucha fuerza haciendo que los dos se aparten de su camino, pero al que más le afectó ese golpe fue al ojinegro. Después lo intentaron detener Kogure y Hijikata, pero a ellos los pudo esquivar acercándose peligrosamente a la portería y tirando con todas sus fuerzas. Endou apenas pudo detener el tiro con su "Puño de la justicia" lanzandole el balón a Kazemaru, quien lo arrojó hacia afuera de la cancha.

-¿Cómo pudieron llegar así hasta la portería?- se preguntaba a él mismo Endou, pero un ruido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, al parecer ese empujón le había hecho muy mal a Midorikawa, ya que cayó al piso muy jadeante.-¡Midorikawa!-gritó el de la banda naranja mientras iba corriendo junto a los demás hacia su compañero caído.

-¡Midorikawa!- gritó mientras se paraba, desde la banca muy preocupada Fuyuka.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Kabeyama, pero no recibió respuesta.

-¿Qué te pasa? Es raro que te agites tanto.- le dijo Kidou con las manos en la espalda del chico caído para ayudarlo a controlar su respiración.

-Creo que mi exceso de entrenamiento hizo que mi cuerpo se cansara demasiado, me cuesta mucho levantarme. Lo siento, no quise causarles problemas.-

-No te preocupes, pero ahora lo mejor es que no juegues más ya que podrías empeorar.-le dijo Endou.

-¡Cambio de jugadores! Kurimatsu, preparate porque entraras en el lugar de Midorikawa. Tachimukai, tu ve a ayudarlo a venir hasta aquí.- le dijo el entrenador a los chicos, los cuales asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la cancha.

Cuando Tachimukai llegó, ayudó al otro chico a pararse y empezaron a caminar hacia la banca.

-"**pobre chico, debió entrenar demasiado para terminar de esta manera, y se nota que tampoco estuvo alimentándose bien por lo delgado que esta ¿Qué lo habrá hecho llegar a este punto?**"- pensaba el segundo portero del equipo mientras miraba de reojo algo preocupado al otro.

-Fuyuka, lleva a Midorikawa a los vestuarios y dale algo para que mejore.- le dijo el entrenador.

La chica asintió y se paró de la banca. Cuando Tachimukai y Midorikawa llegaron, la chica tomó el brazo del lesionado, se lo paso por el cuello y lo sujetó de la cintura para llevarlo a los vestuarios. Todo el camino hacia allá fueron en silencio, hasta que escucharon el grito de el padre de Kakuma, anunciando que Qatar había anotado un gol, lo que hizo que Midorikawa frunciera el ceño y que Fuyuka se preocupe por los demás chicos. Caminaron un rato más hasta que al fin llegaron a los vestuarios donde dejaron de oír lo que pasaba en el partido.

-¿Te sigue doliendo tanto como antes?- le preguntó la chica a su amigo, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en una banca.

-No, ya estoy un poco mejor, gracias.- le respondió con media sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus piernas para disminuir un poco el dolor.

-¿Te seguiste exigiendo mucho en los entrenamientos, verdad?- le dijo con un tono entre preocupado y enojado, mientras se sentaba al lado de Midorikawa.

-En verdad lo siento. Pero, tu sabes cual es mi problema.-

-¡De que manera tengo que decirte que no eres débil! ¿¡Qué parte no entiendes de qué te vas a terminar lesionando!?- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Al ver que Fuyuka estaba llorando, Midorikawa se sorprendió.

-"**No creí que yo le importara tanto. ¡Maldición! No pude cumplir mi promesa de no dejar que nadie la lastime. Y no solo eso, fui yo el que la esta haciendo sufrir**".- pensaba el chico, mientras veía como un par de lágrimas traicioneras caían por el rostro de la chica.-Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención hacerte sufrir.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Cuando él la abrazó, ella le correspondió el abrazo y se apoyo en su hombro, empezando a llorar un poco más fuerte. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que la chica se calmó un poco y se separó lentamente del chico.

-Oye, ya no llores, no es bueno que una persona tan buena y linda este llorando.-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que con sus pulgares le secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Esta bien, yo no lloraré más, pero tu no te sigas haciendo daño. Por favor, no lo hagas.- le dijo con media sonrisa.

Después de eso, los chicos se quedaron hipnotizados viendo los ojos del otro, y sin darse cuenta se empezaron a acercar más, quedando cada vez más cerca de la cara del otro. Midorikawa seguía con las manos en las mejillas de Fuyuka, mientras que la chica solo seguía acercándose a los labios del chico. Estaban a escasos centímetros, hasta que...

FIN

_**¿Qué pasará con los chicos?**_

_**¿El entrenador Kudou se enterará de lo que pasó?**_

_**¿Le dirá algo a Midorikawa?**_

_**Bueno, las dejare con la "intriga", si se le puede decir así. Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero como ya terminé las clases lo más probable es que pueda actualizar más seguido.**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Con ayuda todo se puede

_**¡Hola! Bueno, se que dije que podría actualizar más seguido, pero estuve con algunos cumpleaños, problemas personales y otras cosas, además de que parece que aunque este de vacaciones no seré puntual XD. Otra vez les diré que como lo importante no es el partido, no escribiré todo lo que pase, si quieren saber que pasa les recomiendo que vean los capítulos.**_

Capítulo 6: Con ayuda todo se puede

Los chicos se quedaron hipnotizados viendo los ojos del otro, y sin darse cuenta empezaron a acercarse, quedando cada vez más cerca de la cara del otro. Midorikawa seguía con las manos en las mejillas de Fuyuka, mientras que ella solo seguía acercándose a los labios de él. Estaban a escasos centímetros, hasta que...

-Oigan el entrenador... me... envió para... saber porqué tardaban tanto.- dijo Haruna entrando de golpe, bastante sorprendida por como había encontrado a los chicos.- Yo... lo siento, no quise interrumpir. Mejor... mejor me voy.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras retrocedía y volvía a cerrar la puerta.

-C-creo... creo que deberíamos volver.- dijo sonrojada Fuyuka mientras se separaba del chico.

-S-si, yo también lo creo, pero lavate un poco la cara, si no se notará que estuviste llorando.-le respondió el chico confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Ella asintió y fue al baño, mientras el la esperaba en el vestuario. Cuando volvió, los dos se fueron a la cancha.

Cuando el partido terminó, todos estaban muy felices, ya que pudieron ganarle a Qatar 3-2 gracias al increíble tiro de Toramaru.

La mañana siguiente después del partido, todos entrenaban, hasta que Kudou los llamó.

-¡Reúnanse!- gritó para que todos se acercaran.- La práctica de hoy terminó.- sentenció.

-¿Qué?¿No es muy temprano, entrenador?- preguntó Midorikawa.

-¿Por qué no pueden obedecer?- le preguntó con su típica mirada de seriedad.

-Es que me parece extraño.- le respondió algo asustado por como lo miró.

-Pronto será el partido, así que descansen y no olviden hacer sus estiramientos.- dijo para después irse.

Luego de los estiramientos, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Midorikawa, cuando terminó de darse un baño, se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, pensando en lo que había pasado en el vestuario con Fuyuka, ya que después del partido se encontraba muy cansado y débil como para pensar en algo.

**Flashback.**

Midorikawa seguía con las manos en las mejillas de Fuyuka, mientras que la chica solo seguía acercándose a los labios de él. Estaban a escasos centímetros...

**Fin del Flashback.**

Esa escena seguía apareciendo en su mente una y otra vez.

-"_¿Acaso nos íbamos a besar?¿Cómo es posible? Si hace unos días empezamos a ser amigos ¡Por Dios! ¡Estos problemas terminarán volviéndome loco!_"- pensaba mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se siente en la cama de golpe, aunque ya sabía quien era preguntó.

-Como te dije hace unos días, ¿Quién más que tu gran amigo?- le respondió

-Ya entra de una vez.- le dijo el de cabello verde, con un tono algo cansado, para que luego el ojijade entre en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto más deprimido que de costumbre.-dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama, como si solo con verlo se hubiese dado cuenta de que tenía un problema.

-Si, estoy perfectamente... mal, mis problemas terminaran por enloquecerme.- dijo, mientras se recostaba hacia atrás y se ponía una almohada en la cara.

-Oye, ¿Tan mal estás? Si hace un día el problema era solo uno y era que TU crees que eres débil.- le dijo haciendo énfasis en el "tu" mientras lo señalaba.

-No es momento de reproches. Tienes razón, hace un día era solo uno, antes del partido de Qatar, ahora son varios.- le respondió, quitándose la almohada y volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Y qué pasó en el partido con Qatar además de que todos casi morimos deshidratados y del cansancio?-dijo tratando de hacer reír a su amigo, cosa en la que falló.

-Pues... supongo que recordarás que yo fui el primero en salir del juego, porque casi no podía moverme ¿no?-dijo mientras el otro asentía.-Bueno, después de eso Fuyuka me llevó a los vestuarios, ahí hablamos, ella me dijo que no debía exigirme tanto; se puso a llorar; yo intenté consolarla y...-dijo bastante rojo por recordar lo que pasó.

-¿Y... qué?-preguntó intrigado.

-Casi nos besamos. Es más, si Haruna no hubiera llegado probablemente hubiera pasado.-

-¿¡En serio!? Pero...¿no dijeron que iban a ser amigos? Porque que yo sepa los amigos no hacen eso.-

-Si, ya lo sé. Pero es que... ella se veía tan triste; yo intenté consolarla... una cosa llegó a la otra y casi nos besamos.- dijo bastante rápido por los nervios que tenía.

-Primero que nada, cálmate, nervioso no llegarás a nada y segundo ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Tal vez si hablan de lo que pasó podrían llegar a una solución.-le dijo tranquilamente, mientras se paraba de la cama y abría la puerta para irse.-Adiós, y sigue mi consejo, verás que lo solucionarán.-dijo para después irse dejando solo al otro.

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Fuyuka...**_

-¿¡EN SERIO!?-gritaron al unisono Haruna y Aki, sorprendidas por lo que les decía la otra chica.

-Oigan, no griten de esa manera. Si, eso es lo que paso, no se que hacer, estoy muy confundida.- decía alterada la hija del entrenador.

-Deberías hablar con él, seguramente también esta confundido, un día dijeron que serian amigos y al otro se iban a besar, así que deberías ir.- le dijo Aki.

-Ella tiene razón, deberías hablar con él.- reafirmó Haruna.

-Esta bien, mañana hablaré sobre lo que pasó. Gracias por ayudar chicas.- les dijo para que las otras asintieran y sonrieran.

Ya eran las once de la noche y todos ya estaban durmiendo, menos dos personas, una era Midorikawa que estaba en la cancha, y la otra era Fuyuka, que no podía parar de pensar en el chico.

_**En la cancha...**_

Estaba entrenando hace rato, por lo que estaba bastante cansado, pero igual seguía practicando, ya que los recuerdos de los tiros de Tsunami y Toramaru no paraban de aparecer en su mente.

-"Todos se han vuelto más fuertes, yo también tengo que conseguirlo, o si no..."- pensaba mientras otra vez empezaba a patear el balón a través de unos postes, iba bien hasta que la pelota se desvió y golpeó uno.-Diablos, ¡Lo intentaré de nuevo!- decía para volver a empezar, aunque volvió a fallar lo intento una y otra vez hasta que no pudo más y se fue a dormir.

_**Con Fuyuka...**_

-"¿Qué debo hacer?¿Acaso yo le gusto?¿A mi me gusta él? Me siento muy desconcertada por todo esto ¿Y si no le gusto y solo quiere usarme de diversión? No, él no haría eso. Esta decidido, mañana hablaré con él.- La pobre chica no podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Después de estar un largo rato pensando y preguntándose, pudo conciliar el sueño.

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor desayunando, mientras Kidou les daba indicaciones a Kazemaru, Fubuki y Hijikata sobre nuevas técnicas que debían aprender, y como a Tsunami le gustó eso de técnicas combinadas, se ofreció a hacer una con Kabeyama, aunque al otro no le agradaba mucho la idea. Todos estaban muy emocionados, menos Midorikawa, que mantenía un semblante serio, además de que lo único que comió fue un pequeño pedazo de pan.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, fueron al campo para empezar a practicar cada uno lo que debía. Endou, Fubuki y Hijikata se quedaron intentando perfeccionar una técnica de tiro entre los dos últimos. Mientras tanto, los otros siguieron con su rutina normal.

Midorikawa tenía el balón y debía pasar por Toramaru, pero este en un rápido movimiento se lo quitó empezando a correr.

-¡Bien hecho Toramaru!- le grito Kidou al más joven del equipo.

-¡Oye regresa!- grito frustrado Midorikawa corriendo detrás del otro, que a pesar de intentar hacer una barrida lo evitó como si nada, dejando sorprendido al de ojos negros.

-¡Tobitaka!- gritó el joven para después darle una patada al balón y enviárselo al principiante, pero este no lo recibió bien y lo envió hacia Haruna y megane que tuvieron que agacharse para evitarlo.

Hiroto se detuvo un momento al ver que Midorikawa estaba al lado de la banca, muy agitado y tomando agua como si hubiera corrido durante horas, por lo cual el pelirrojo se preocupó.

Después de que el entrenamiento terminara y todos se hubieran bañado fueron al comedor para cenar. Midorikawa estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Kogure y Hijikata, aunque ellos dos no le hablaban. Hiroto estaba en una mesa con Tachimukai, megane y Tobitaka, observando al pobre chico de cabello verde que casi no estaba comiendo, Fuyuka también estaba viéndolo, pero Kabeyama la interrumpió pidiéndole más comida.

-Es el décimo plato que pides ¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó.

-Si no como bien no podré entrenar.-dijo con cara de cachorrito.

-¡Si! Come cuanto quieras, que mañana entrenaremos.- le dijo Tsunami con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que el otro se le vaya el apetito.

Otra vez estaban comiendo normalmente. Midorikawa iba a comer un poco de la cena, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se arrepintió y lo volvió a dejar en el plato.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- le dijo una voz muy familiar, era Hiroto que tenía su bandeja de comida y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Hiroto?- se le quedó mirando algo sorprendido.

Después de que todos terminaran de comer se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, menos dos chicos que seguían entrenando en la cancha, uno con la respiración agitada y el otro mirando como casi no podía respirar.

-¿Qué pasa Midorikawa?¿Es todo lo que tienes?- le preguntó con algo de arrogancia, aunque solo era para molestarlo.

-¿¡Olvídalo, sí!? ¡Aunque lo intente no podré! ¡Siempre fui inferior, incluso en el instituto Alien era del equipo más débil. No debieron haberme elegido como representante!.- gritó para volver a bajar la vista agitado.

-¿Un error? Yo no lo creo.-le dijo algo serio, el otro solo levanto la vista y lo miró sorprendido.-Desde la desaparición del instituto Alien empezamos a ver el fútbol de otra manera más divertida, por lo que tu estilo cambió.

-¿A qué te refieres con que cambió?-

-Cuando estabas en Tormenta Géminis, sabía que te costaba mucho, pero cuando se terminó pude darme cuenta de cuanto amabas el fútbol. Corrías tras el balón, te levantabas cada vez que te caías, no te importaba nada más que seguir jugando. Alcanzaste los niveles de Épsilon y Génesis, por eso fuiste elegido, y mira hasta donde llegaste. Sé que lo lograrás, solo tienes que confiar en ti y en tu estilo de juego.- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, a lo que el de cabellos verdes asintió sonriente.-¡Bien! ¡Sigamos un poco más!.-

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Otra vez estaban todos en la cancha entrenando. Toramaru iba corriendo con el balón, Midorikawa estaba corriendo hacia él, y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la pelota al menor.

-¡Buen trabajo Midorikawa!-le dijo Kidou, mientras el chico seguía corriendo.

-"_¡Tengo que jugar con mi propio estilo de fútbol!_"-pensaba el chico, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Vaya! Parece que están muy entusiasmados hoy.- dijo Haruna, viendo a los chicos desde la banca.

-Eso es obvio, se acercan las finales, y si ganamos pasaremos a la próxima etapa.- le respondió Aki con una sonrisa.

Fuyuka veía con una gran sonrisa a Midorikawa, ya que normalmente lo veía jugar muy serio y sin concentración, pero hoy estaba diferente... estaba mucho más animado y concentrado en el juego. El resto del entrenamiento transcurrió normalmente hasta el atardecer, donde lo dieron por terminado.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a bañarse y cambiarse. Midorikawa hizo lo mismo de siempre que terminaba de vestirse, acostarse en su cama a ver el techo y pensar, claramente en lo único que pensaba era en lo que había pasado con Fuyuka y en que debía ir a hablar con ella.

-"_Debería ir ahora ¿pero si esta haciendo la cena?_-***miró la hora en su celular y vio que eran las seis y media***-"_No, no empiezan a cocinar hasta las siete, tengo tiempo ¡Bien, iré a hablar ahora con ella!_- dijo sentándose en la cama de golpe para pararse, pero alguien tocó la puerta, suponiendo que era Hiroto le dijo que pase, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver que quien entró a la habitación era Fuyuka.

-Fu-Fuyuka... que sorpresa, justamente iba a ir a tu habitación para hablar.- le dijo el chico aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Si... supuse que querrías hablar, por eso vine, además de que yo también quiero que hablemos sobre... lo que pasó en el partido de Qatar.- dijo, mientras se acercaba a la cama del chico y se sentaba al lado de éste.

-Pues...***suspiro***La verdad que me gustaría tener una respuesta para lo que pasó, pero... no la tengo.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Yo si se que pasó...- el chico la miró confundido, mientras ella veía el piso.-Fue... un momento de debilidad. Tu estabas cansado, yo estaba llorando... es por eso que pasó.- cuando terminó de decir eso vio al chico, aunque se sorprendió al verlo con una mirada algo ensombrecida.

-Esta bien, supongo que eso es una buena explicación.-le dijo mirando por su ventana. Se produjo un silencio sepulcral por un par de minutos, hasta que él lo rompió.-Creo que deberías ir a ayudar a las chicas con la cena, además de que yo tengo que hacer unas cosas.- dijo con la misma mirada seria, pero esta vez viéndola a ella.

-Esta bien, supongo... Oye ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo decaído.- le pregunto con una mirada de preocupación.

-Si, es solo que estoy algo cansado por el entrenamiento, eso es todo.- dijo parándose y acercándose a la puerta, cuando la abrió, volvió a mirarla.-Me tengo que ir, así que voy a cerrar la puerta con llave, por favor, vete.- le dijo con un tono serio y bastante frío para como hablaba normalmente, Fuyuka solo asintió y salió de la habitación para ir hacia la cocina. Midorikawa iba caminando por los pasillos, necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque al mismo tiempo quería estar solo. Por algún motivo se sentía muy herido, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se pusieron algo llorosos y se le escapó una pequeña lágrima. Para cuando se dio cuenta, vio que tenía a Kazemaru en frente mirándolo con preocupación.

-Oye ¿Qué te ocurre?¿Te sientes bien?- le decía el chico de ojos color almendra poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del otro, y este bajaba la vista y le caía otra lágrima.-Responde, Midorikawa ¿Te encuentras bien?- no recibió respuesta, así que le dijo que lo acompañe a su habitación para que pudiera hablar sin que nadie los escuche o lo vea en ese estado. Cuando llegaron, el de cabellos celestes se sentó en su cama y le indicó al otro que también lo haga, cuando el amante del helado imitó su acción, el ex velocista le empezó a hablar.

-A ver... ahora si estamos solos, vamos, sé que nunca hablamos pero si tienes algún problema cuéntamelo, tal vez te pueda ayudar.- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa para que el otro se anime a hablarle.

-Es... es algo muy complicado y largo, no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.- le dijo, aún con una mirada triste viendo el suelo.

-¡Por favor! Algo más complicado y largo de explicar que la teoría de la relatividad es imposible, además de que no es como que mi tiempo valga oro para no querer desperdiciarlo.- dijo con tono burlón y con una sonrisa un poco más amplia, aquel comentario logró que el ex capitán de Tormenta Géminis se ría y lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, te lo contaré, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, por favor.-le rogó, a lo que el otro asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano como cerrando un cierre sobre su boca.

Midorikawa estuvo un rato explicándole a Kazemaru todo lo que había pasado en esos días, el otro joven sólo se limitaba a observarlo y de vez en cuando asentía. Cuando terminó de hablar se quedaron en silencio, el de cabellos verdes observaba al defensa, como si esperara una respuesta, pero el otro solo miraba el piso con una mano en su barbilla, como si estuviera repasando todo lo que le acababa de decir. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el joven salió de su pose pensativa y miró al chico "extraterrestre".

-Pues... tal vez no sea más complicado que la teoría de la relatividad, pero casi llega a superarla.- le dijo con un tono burlón, para luego volver a ponerse serio.-Pero bueno, ese no es el punto, la verdad es que yo no puedo ayudarte más que dándote algún consejo. Si te pusiste así por lo que dijo sobre que fue "Un momento de debilidad" es porque... sientes algo bastante fuerte por ella, algo más que amistad, tal vez deberías decirle lo que te pasa.- afirmó el ex emperador oscuro.

-¿Estás loco? Si ella dijo lo que dijo es porque no siente nada más que amistad por mi, si le digo eso tal vez no quiera ser más mi amiga y eso me dolería mucho.- dijo otra vez deprimido, mirando el piso.

-¿Enserio lo crees? Tal vez ella tenía el mismo miedo que tu de decirte la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. Si los dos callan lo que sienten luego se arrepentirán.- habló como todo un filósofo el defensa.

-Vaya, creí que solo yo hablaba con frases, pero al parecer a ti también se te da muy bien.- le respondió con tono burlón, los dos chicos comenzaron a reír y después de eso siguieron hablando un tiempo más sobre cosas que les gustaban o no.

-Vaya, eres muy agradable, no se porque no te hablé antes.- le dijo entre risas Midorikawa.

-Probablemente pensabas lo que todos cuando me ven, que soy alguien amargado y depresivo con quien no se puede hablar, la verdad es que si soy algo amargado, pero cuando quiero puedo socializar con la gente.- dijo sonriendo el del flequillo.

_**Mientras tanto en la cocina...**_

Haruna y Aki ya habían empezado a cocinar, cuando vieron a Fuyuka entrar la miraron y lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarle si había hablado con Midorikawa.

-Si, acabo de hablar con él.-dijo algo desanimada.

-Y... cuéntanos ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó curiosa Aki.

-En verdad... el prácticamente no dijo nada, solo yo hablé del tema. Cuando terminé de hablar se puso serio, me dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer y que yo tenía que preparar la cena, aunque me pareció que me estaba echando de su habitación.

-Pero... ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?- preguntó preocupada Haruna.

-Pues... le dije que no se preocupara por lo que pasó, que solo fue un momento de debilidad de parte de los dos, pero después de que lo dije se puso bastante serio.

-¿¡Estás hablando enserio!?-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.-¿¡Cómo pudiste decirle eso!? ¡Tal vez el iba a confesar que te ama y tu le dices algo que debió doler tanto como una bofetada!- le grito esta vez solo Haruna, mientras Fuyuka las observaba algo asustada.

-Yo... no creo que sea así, él solo debe verme como una amiga, nada más, además, no estoy muy segura de lo que siento.-

-¡Pues es claro que te gusta! ¡Se nota a kilómetros lo que sientes por él! Tu eres la única, que al parecer, no lo entiende.- le dijo Aki tan exaltada como Haruna.

-Bueno... Tal vez tengan razón y él si me gusta, pero nada asegura que yo a él también ¿y si le digo lo que siento y me rechaza? No quiero perder su amistad.- dijo triste la de cabellos morados.

-Bueno... pero si no lo intentas no lo sabrás, además de que si los dos callan lo que sienten luego se arrepentirán.- le dijo Haruna a la chica, aunque las dos se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que acababa de decir la de lentes.

Pasó un rato más hasta que la cena estuvo lista y les avisaron de que era hora de comer. Kazemaru invitó a Midorikawa a que se siente con él para poder seguir hablando, e indudablemente aceptó, Hiroto los acompañó ya que tenía ganas de estar con su amigo y de hablar con Kazemaru. Los chicos reían y hacían bromas, la estaban pasando muy bien y parecía que Midorikawa pudo olvidarse un poco lo que paso con Fuyuka. La chica lo observaba desde lejos al lado de sus dos amigas.

-¿Ven? Les dije que no le afecto lo que le dije, seguramente si era por el cansancio.- dijo Fuyuka, tratando de que sus amigas se creyeran lo que dijo.

-Si claro, y yo soy batman.- Le dijo Haruna.-¿No te parece que puede estar ocultando lo que realmente le pasa?- la otra la miro y volvió a mirar al chico, este se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y bajo la vista algo deprimido. Al ver esto, Fuyuka pensó que las chicas tal vez tenían razón y lo había lastimado con lo que le dijo. El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila, cuando terminaron de comer todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, aunque Hiroto, Midorikawa y Kazemaru se quedaron un rato hablando sobre lo que le pasó al de ojos negros, luego cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir. Fuyuka estuvo un rato sin poder parar de pensar en lo que pasó con su "nuevo amigo" y lo que le dijeron las chicas, luego de una hora pensando, pudo dormir tranquilamente.

Fin

_**¡Bien! Ya terminé el capítulo 6, quería agradecerle a todas las que comentaron la historia ya que me alegraron bastante sus comentarios, en especial aTaikano, que yo estuve bastante deprimida estos días, y sus comentarios me sacaron una sonrisa :) También a mi amiga que me corrige la historia, si no verían cada error mio y les daría ganas de golpearme XD,para la que no sabe, "megane" es el nombre de Ante ojos, pero como a mi me gusta más el original, lo llamo así. Una cosa más, les pido que me tengan paciencia, mi Internet es horrible y no me deja actualizar, así que sepan disculparme, yo NUNCA voy a dejar una historia sin terminar, ya que se lo frustrante que es para los que la leen. Eso era todo, hasta la próxima ^.^**_

_**Nota de editora: Que buen amigo y que sabios consejos.(Ah no me presente) Hola, soy la amiga y editora de Yukiko, un placer conocerlos. Estoy muy feliz porque les guste el fic de mi amiga, ella esta muy, muy contenta porque les guste, ya que, como sabran, es el primer fic que escribe (y espero que escriba muchas más u.u). Como bien dijo mi amiga, ella NUNCA dejara una historia sin terminar. Y si por alguna casualidad del destino lo hace (que espero no pase), yo me encargaré de ayudarla a que la termine, porque es feo que te dejen sin un final. Bueno no quiero quitarles más tiempo, nos vemos.**_


End file.
